Two Balls, Two Strikes
Two Balls, Two Strikes is the 20th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 44th episode overall.Camden County's well-known businessman, Richard Chubby dies, leaving his son, Little Chubby, to take over the family businesses. Like his father, Little Chubby also had a terrible demeanor, until Earl did #43 Racked a rich guy, several years ago. Earl wants to cross Little Chubby off his list, but when he goes about helping him, Little Chubby goes back to his old ways. Episode guide Earl and Randy were getting ready for Richard Chubby’s funeral, Randy undoes Earl’s tie to show him what he would look like as a drunk guy at an 80’s party, then Catalina tells them to hurry up as the last striper there would have to give Richard his final lap dance. At the funeral Earl comments to Randy how sad it was that Richard was doing vodka shots from a gun but accidentally used his real gun instead of the one with vodka in it and that they could leave, but Catalina says there staying because of the new boss is even worse since Richard’s son Little Chubby was the only one who could that over. Earl had history with Little Chubby as he kept messed with Randy, Earl and Darnell, but when he messed with Joy when she was pregnant with Earl Jr. she got mad and told Earl to do something about it, so Earl disguised himself and kicked Little Chubby in the nuts. The day after the funeral Earl went to apologise to Little Chubby for what he had done, but Little Chubby told him after being kicked he realised how much everyone hated him so he started walking and on the way he had an idea to be a nicer person. Little Chubby decided not to run Club Chubby like his father did and make it a nicer place, he also thanked Earl because without him he wouldn’t have been a nicer person and maybe if his dad had been kicked in the nuts he wouldn’t have seen his mom thrown out of a moving car. Little Chubby started hanging out with Earl and his friends, he got Randy a rattail after cutting his one off and even let them in his mansion. Earl didn’t know how to make it up to Little Chubby until he saw his kick gave Little Chubby messed up testicles, Earl talked to the rest of the gang about what he saw and asked them for ideas on what to do, when they had none Earl talked to Little Chubby man to man and asked him if a doctor could do anything about it. Little Chubby hadn’t been to a doctor as his dad used to say never trust a man who want to put his finger in your butt but realised if he was so smart wouldn’t have a giant hole in his head, so decide to see a doctor, Earl stayed with Little Chubby while he had sugary and did everything his mom used to do including singing Lynyrd Skynyrd songs. Afterward the operation Little Chubby became a jerk again by setting Randy’s rat tail on fire after losing a game of pool and fired bullets at Dodge and Earl Jr. inflatable boat and Darnell’s water wings. Joy, Darnell, Catalina and Randy get annoyed with Little Chubby and make Earl talk to him, Earl tell Little Chubby that he’s becoming a mean guy again, Little Chubby realises Earl is right and offers him a drink, but when Earl looked away Little Chubby smashes a bottle round his head to knock him out. When Earl wakes up he finds the chained to a fence with baseballs firing at him and Little Chubby stopping them telling Earl he's seeking his revenge, Earl tries reminding Little Chubby about what he said not wanting to die being hated but Little Chubby said that was before his sack was destroyed now he was all man, so Earl started singing a Lynyrd Skynyrd song causing Little Chubby to drop his baseball just as the machine was preparing to fire another ball, Earl was shocked as Little Chubby stood in-between him and karma to project him from the ball. Just like that Little Chubby became nice again and had to be in a wheelchair for the next two years but tells Earl he had no regrets as he preferred to be loved than to be feared. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * Norm McDonald played Burt Reynolds (Richard Chubby) on Saturday Night Live in the skit "Celebrity Jeopardy". His performance as Little Chubby is nearly identical to his portrayal of Burt Reynolds on Saturday Night Live. Flashbacks List Introduced and crossed off in this episode: * - #43 Racked a rich guy. Featured music * "I Ain't The One" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood * "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals * "Walk Like A Man" by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons * "Free Bird" originally by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Mr. Roboto" originally by Styx * "Jump Around" by House Of Pain * "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd Memorable quotes * Catalina: When I left tonight he was forcing two truckers to lap dance each other.It's getting dangerous down there, I'm quitting. * Joy: Oh, hell no your not! You quit Little Chubby will pull my bail bond, and I ain't trying to go to prison just cause your afraid to get murdered at work. (hits Earl on his shoulder) Earl you better fix this. * Joy: You need to kill Little Chubby. He shot at the kids and then he farted in my pool bag. Now, I had my lunch in there, Earl. * Joy: Okay, are we done comparing this mango to a man's nuts? Cause I wanna eat it. * Little Chubby: Hey Joy, hey fetus, how are you two doing? * Joy: Living large LC. Man, is these things comfortable. They should make wheelchairs out of this stuff, then nobody would bitch about being in one. * Joy: He made me drink Randy's rat tail. I woulda rather drink a real rat tail. You need to kill Little Chubby, slowly. * Earl: Are you crazy? I'm not messing with that psycho. * Joy: Well, then you should have married a whore who doesn't mind being disrespected by a man instead of a real lady like me. * * '''Earl: '''Rorange? * '''Little Chubby: '''Yeah. * '''Randy: '''You also have bleen, yurple and gred. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * Norm MacDonald as Little Chubby * Charles Robinson as Doctor * Norman Johnson Jr as Aborigine Man * Burt Reynolds as Richard Chubby * Sunkrish Bala as Doctor Category:Episodes 220